


You're giving me a fever

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: This work is for an anon who submitted tomy baby's blog, wishing more people shipped Steddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	You're giving me a fever

Stan's chest ached to say it. His jaws felt tighter, like they were trying to lock down. He frowned from the doorway, and then came in to quietly lie behind Eddie, careful not to actually spoon him, since Eddie was already sweating through his pajamas. And reached his hand up to pet at his warm, damp hair, where curls stuck to his forehead.

Leaning his head on his own bicep, rather than the germ-ridden pillows, Stanley sighed out through his nose, and then kissed the back of Eddie's head. "Baby...?"

"Mm?" Eddie acknowledged Stan with just a sound, but even that was gruff. Sounded like it hurt, and took a lot of energy to get out.

"Don't you think you should let me take you to the doctor now?" Stan held his breath after, expecting, or maybe even hoping for some kind of fight. Maybe that'd mean Eddie was actually feeling better than he looked.

But it didn't come. Eddie just barely turned his head to look at Stan over his shoulder. His face said it all. Disgust and pain intermingled. If Eddie's face were a forest, it'd be dark and filled with gnarled limbs of trees. "I know..." Stan said, hand falling from Eddie's hair, to his knot-hardened shoulder, beginning to press his thumb into it gently. "But _I'll_ be with you. The whole time. Have to get this fever down, babylove..." Eddie still didn't look convinced. At least the bags under his eyes couldn't take away the reluctance clouding his pupils. If that was all Eddie had left, he'd take it.

"You know..." Stan added, eyes dipping lower momentarily, as he considered getting closer. Pressing his hips to Eddie's. To make his point all the more clear. The plan was to appeal to Eddie's other senses. If not to convince Eddie to go to the doctor, to convince Eddie to get himself well so that he could tend to _other_ things. Things he didn't find absolutely abhorrent and degrading. "I'm getting pretty lonesome over here without my boyfriend being able to pin me down every night. Wanna get you your strength back, love. Please? You know I can't feel good without _you_..."

Eddie met Stan's eyes, and offered, at first, a mere blink in response. Like Eddie was trying to decide if he was easy enough to fall for such a scheme. But then the barest little smile broke out across his cracked, and dehydrated lips. And Stan smiled right back. "Got ya," Stan said, with a winsome grin, leaning forward to kiss Eddie's forehead, before peeling back off the bed. "You keep lying there nearly-comatose, and I'll grab a water bottle, then help you get your shoes on, okay?"

Stan was halfway out the door when he heard Eddie clear his throat, which only gave him slight pause. But enough that he could hear the croaky, "I love you," coming from the bed. Only Stan could read well enough between the lines to know that 'I love you' was just the shorter, quicker way to say, 'I miss taking you apart piece by piece, too, so this god damn doctor better have a miracle drug because now you just reminded me how much I fucking want you, you prick.' Among other things.

He was smirking the whole time he filled the water bottle with ice and Eddie's favorite water.


End file.
